koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Cameroon
Twists * Fans versus Favorites: Eleven new contestants (all of whom are die-hard fans of Survivor) are facing eleven of the show's most popular contestants. was the tribe of fans, while was comprised of the favorites. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' - There will be Hidden Immunity Idol used in this season. It can be used in order to negate votes and it is valid until the Final 5. *'Opening Feast:' - On day 1, everyone got to pick a food item. One of them hide a secret advantage. *'Secret Advantage:' - TBA *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 7, the twenty remaining castaways were spread across two tribes of ten. _Tribe expansion : tba _Message in a Bottle: tba Moderators Castaways The Game Voting Summaries } | align="left"| Michael | |— | | |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Bri | |— | | |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Michelle | |— | | |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Deana | |— |— |— |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Stephanie | |— |— |— |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Monica |— | |— |— |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Jason | |— | | |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Mark | |— | | |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Eamon |— | | | |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Jared |— | |— |— |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Edvin |— | |— |— |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Anthony |— | |— |— |colspan="3" |— |colspan="2" |— |- | | align="left"| Ryan |— | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Mikey |— | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Prateek | |— |— |— | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Dylan |— | |— |— | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Maatuakore |— | |— |— | | | | | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Robby | |— |— |— | | | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| José |— | | | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Nate | |— | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Nathan |— | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Eric | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | colspan="30" align="left"|'Notes:' Nathan failed to cast his vote during tribal. Therefore, he received a self-vote. José failed to cast his vote during tribal. Therefore, he received a self-vote. José failed to cast his vote during tribal. Therefore, he received a self-vote. Tribal Council resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie. A deadlock tie occurred, thus forcing the tied castaways to draw rocks to determine who would be eliminated. For this Lottery, Dylan and Prateek got immunity. Robby lost the rock draw against Ryan, Mikey and Maatuakore and was eliminated from the game. Tribal Council resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie.